Seventy dates
by Ran-luna13
Summary: "El actual fic participa en el reto long-fic 2016: Tu OTP. Para el foro Anteiku." Este es un conjunto de one-shoots/drabbles donde mi OTP de este anime pasará diferentes situaciones. ¡Entra y leelo! —Rated T por posibles situaciones—
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, es la primera vez que participo en un reto tan largo como este y bueno, es algo que quiero hacer con esta maravillosa OTP que adoro.

 **Day 1: Tomándose de la mano**

—¡Espera! —exclamó, cansada de correr detrás del niño.

Era un juego realmente agotador y en el que realidad no quería participar, pero debido al terror que le producía la idea de quedarse ahí sola y a oscuras, le había seguido el paso. Pero aceleraba cada vez más y realmente tenía miedo de que se le ocurriese abandonarla.

—¡Más rápido! —exigió su amigo, parando y girándose para mirarla con desaprobación.

—¡No... puedo! —jadeó, aprovechando que se había parado para acelerar y alcanzarle, pese a que ya no podía con su alma.

—¡Sí puedes, tenemos la misma edad! —señaló, aunque él mismo estaba rendido—. ¡Mañana tenemos que ganar la carrera!

—¡Me da igual esa carrera, Shinichi! —exclamó, ya por fin distinguiendo bien la figura de su pequeño amigo—. ¡Yo no soy tan rápida y además no pienso participar!

Debió haber imaginado que sucedería algo como eso, pero la propuesta del chico de salir de noche —mala idea, pero tentadora por el peligro que aquello suponía— le había extrañado y emocionado tanto que accedió sin pensarlo.

Lo obsesionado que estaba el muchacho con la carrera de primaria por parejas era simplemente por competitividad. Habitualmente, Shinichi se suele alejar de aquel tipo de competencias "de críos", pero un chico de su curso le había retado.

Su orgullo no le dejaría en paz, y en cuanto su ahora rival empezó a burlarse, decidió que no quedaría así y, seguidamente, discutieron. Sin embargo, la niña era consciente de que era parte su culpa por defender a su amigo en la disputa, que se basaba en que no tenía con quién correr.

A Ran no le hacía ni pizca de ilusión, pero se había metido en la boca del lobo por decir que ella acompañaría a Shinichi. Y este se lo tomó tan a pecho que la hacía entrenar hasta el agotamiento.

—¡Vamos a casa! —exclamó el niño al verla tan agotada, aparentando indiferencia.

Pasaron las horas, y el día de la carrera había llegado. Todos los pequeños de ocho años estaban listos para ganar, aunque algunos optaron por quedarse mirando.

—¡Recordad que si uno llega y el otro no, no sirve de nada! ¡Tienen que estar los dos en la meta! —indicó la profesora, y todos los competidores asintieron.

No era una distancia muy grande, tan solo correr en línea recta en un parque hasta un árbol donde esperaban otros profesores. Sin embargo, para ellos era enorme la brecha.

—¡Ya! —gritó la mujer, y sonó un silbato que indicaba el inicio de la carrera.

« _Son muy rápidos_ » pensó el niño al ver la pareja que formaba el irritable chico que le habia desafiado. Miró a su lado, inquieto, para descubrir a su amiga siguiéndole el ritmo. Le sonrió y aceleró, intentando que ella siguiera más rápido.

Sin embargo, al escuchar como se reía ese niñato al ir en cabeza con su compañera y él siendo segundo, apretó más el paso.

No se dio cuenta de que su rival sonreía triunfante pese a que le estuviera superando ni que dejaba atrás a su amiga. Solo cuando Ran gritó, volteó a ver qué sucedía, descubriendo que la había dejado demasiado atrás. Una duda le asaltó, ¿por qué había gritado?

—Deberías aprender a correr en equipo —le recriminó el otro chico cuando pasó junto a él en sentido contrario, pero lo ignoró.

—¡Ran! —gritó, viendo a la chica en el suelo.

Se había caído al tratar de alcanzarle, y no se había dado cuenta, empeñado como estaba en ganar.

—Shinichi... lo siento... —se disculpó desde el suelo, mirándole con lágrimas—. De verdad... que lo intenté pero...

Estaba muy cansada, y se había hecho un daño considerable en la pierna. Se arrepintió de haber pensado tanto en aquel tipo en vez de preocuparse por ella, sabiendo que no quería participar y lo hacía solo por ayudarle...

—Tonta, no te disculpes —le tendió la mano, sonriente—. Es mi culpa. No debí dejarte atrás.

Ran le miró esperanzada, alegre de que no pareciera enfadado, y aceptó su mano. Como no podía caminar por el dolor de pierna, no se soltaron hasta llegar a la meta, pese a que quedaron quintos.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo victorioso el molesto chico, dirigiéndole una sonrisa altanera al niño de ojos azules—. Al final te he ganado, Kudo.

—Cállate —dijo friamente, aún al lado de su amiga.

—No quieres oír las verdades, eh —ignoró deliberadamente su orden.

—¡Dejale en paz! ¡Te habría ganado sino me hubiera caído! —intervino Ran, claramente molesta—. ¡Si no lo hubiera hecho, seguro que ganaba!

No respondió a la chica porque los profesores iban a darle el premio. Seguro de si mismo, alzó la cabeza con orgullo, cosa que le dio rabia a la pequeña, aunque no dijo nada.

Miró a Shinichi, asombrada de que pareciera tan tranquilo pese a todo.

—Lo siento, de verdad... —se disculpó nuevamente—. Yo...

—Ya te he dicho que no hacía falta, tonta —interrumpió el niño—. Lo importantante es que estés bien.

Se dio cuenta de que no le dolía tanto la pierna y que podía caminar mejor. Recibió una sonrisa de parte de su amigo de ojos azules, y ella se la devolvió.

—Y tranquila, no volveré a dejarte atrás —le dijo, recordando que se había alejado sin darse cuenta.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que no quería dejarla nunca.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Bien! Aqui estoy con el segundo shot. Se nota un poco —mucho— que amodoro esta pareja (que es mi OTP XD) y bueno, pues que los adoro mas de peques (mucho fangirleo en la saga)

Y bueno, gracias a smileme19 por tu review, porque si, es amor este pairing y lo se muy bien *.*

Y a UnbreakableWarrior por el fav :D

 _ **Day 2: Acurrucarse**_

Era de noche y todos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente, soñando en sus propios mundos. Sin embargo, ella no podía dormir, era la primera vez que salía de su casa hasta tan tarde y tenía mucho, mucho miedo.

No se atrevía a despertar a ningún niño ni profesor, no quería molestarles. Pero no conciliaba el sueño pese a que hacia de todo —como contar ovejas— y sentía que alguien la vigilaba, a la vez que veía sombras tenebrosas y escuchaba ruidos extraños.

Por tanto, e incapaz de seguir acostada, se escondió en un rincón, asustada. Se acurrucó en aquel pequeño lugar, y sollozó lo más bajo posible para no alertar a nadie.

—¿Ya estás otra vez llorando?

Levantó la cabeza, aún con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que la miraban con reproche.

—No estoy llorando —negó con la voz rota.

—Lo que tú digas —cedió, sabiendo, tras varias discusiones sobre lo mismo, que se lo negaría—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió, testaruda. Jamás admitiría ante aquel arrogante que tenía miedo. Se reiría de ella, seguramente.

—¿Quieres jugar a eso? —sonrió confiado—. Muy bien

—¿Jugar? —repitió confusa

—Veamos... —ignorándola, empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor, pensando—. Estás llorando y posiblemente asustada. Seguramente tendrías una pesadilla... No, no has dormido nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —cuestionó, admirada. Le había visto dormido, estaba segura.

—Eso no importa —le quitó relevancia, sonrojado—. Lo sé y ya está. Dado que tienes cinco años...

—Como tú —apresuró a señalar la niña.

—Esta es tu primera excursión donde no duermes en casa y tienes miedo —concluyó, ignorando la señalacion de la chica.

Ran no respondió, se dedicó a desviar la mirada. _Nunca_ admitiría algo así ante el engreído de Kudo Shinichi.

—Tengo razón ¿a qué si? —dijo triunfante.

—No te creas tanto —le reprochó, enfadada de que estuviera en lo cierto. ¿Es que era tan predecible?

—Tranquila, no se lo diré a nadie —tras oír esas palabras, la niña le volvió a mirar, incrédula.

—¿No...? ¿No vas a burlarte? —cuestionó asombrada. Pensaba que despertaría a media ciudad anunciando su miedo y se reiría de su tontería.

—No, no lo haré —dijo, como si fuera natural.

—¡Muchas gracias! —sonrió amable, contenta de sus palabras.

—Calla, que despertarás a todos —reprochó, y la chica se tapó la boca con las manos—. Anda, levantate de ahí.

Aún sonriente, aceptó su mano y se incorporó. De repente, las sombras ya no eran tan tenebrosas ni los ruidos sonaban extraños.

Se acostó en su futón, alegre y cansada, pero sabía que no podría dormirse _a menos que..._

—Ahora duermete —ordenó Shinichi, aparentando indiferencia.

—Esto... —respiró hondo, captando la atención del niño—. ¿Po... podrias...?

—¿Podría qué? —cuestionó, viendo que no le salían las palabras.

—¿Podrías... dormir _conmigo_? —dijo al fin la niña, tragándose todo su orgullo y terquedad.

El pequeño se sonrojó. Bastante estaba teniendo aquella noche, porque inexplicablemente la sonrisa de aquella niña llorona le dejaba anonado. ¿Podría dormir _él_ en paz?

—Está bien... —suspiró. ¿Era su impresión, o estaba cediendo a todos los caprichos de la chica? ¿Estaba bien eso?

No lo pensó demasiado. Total, sabía que le miraba con esos ojitos y le tenia a su merced.

—Gracias —sí, estaba comprobado, le tenía atrapado.

Se acostó al lado de ella y se dedicó a mirar el techo. Pasado un tiempo, empezó a hablar, dado que la pequeña había enredado su brazo con el suyo y el contacto no era muy conciliador para el sueño.

—¿Ya no tienes miedo? —cuestionó, pero al ver que no respondía, la miró. Se había quedado dormida mientras le cogía el brazo.

Trató de desasirse, pero no hubo manera. Finalmente, se resignó y dejó de insistir.

Miró de nuevo el techo, luego a la niña, y después la ventana. Era imposible dormir así.

 _«Va a ser una noche muy, pero que muy larga»_


End file.
